You're Going Down
|band = Candace Flynn, Jenny and Stacy Hirano |genre = 50's Doo-wop |runtime = 0:54 1:12 (album) |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |band2 = Candace/Stacy/Jenny |before = What Does He Want? |after = Mom Look (Candace) Candace Party (Stacy and Jenny) |video = Episode version Album version TS38UJ6FlgEDemo version }} is a 50's Doo-wop style song from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". The song's purpose was to illustrate Candace's intentions to get her brothers in trouble for what they were doing. Its performance was lead by Candace and backed up by Stacy and Jenny. Lyrics (You're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) It's ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises I'm the one to avert the crisis You think you're living large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! You're going down, down, down, down, down, down, down You're going down! Album version Lyrics (You're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) This ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises I'm the one to avert the crisis You think you're living large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! (You're going down) So listen up, all your dreams are done (Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun (You're going down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns (You're going down) You're going down and I finally won You're going down, down, down, down, down, down, down You're going down! Gallery |name= }} Background Information * The original demo of the song featured an additional verse that wasn't used in the episode, but was included in the album version: :(You're going down) So listen up, all your dreams are done :(Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun :(You're going down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns :(You're going down) You're going down and I finally wonhttp://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/phineas-and-ferb-original-demo-of-youre-goin-down * The song is very very similar to What Does He Want? in terms of rhythm as well as performers. * The writing on the blackboard during the classroom detention bit reads, "I will not build cold fusion reactors in class", which is the same thing they did in "Run Away Runway" before making the "Summer All The Time Collection". * Candace, Stacy, and Jenny's eyes are closed for much of the song, especially in the middle. * This song marks Jenny's second singing role. The first was in What Does He Want? from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (extended version). * The scene depicting Candace as reporter is a parody of the Hindenburg disaster. * Stacy and Jenny's hair seemed to fall shorter in the ponytails; however the length of Candace's hair, even as it was hung in a ponytail, remained the same. * The puppet ferb seems to have a scar made of stitches. * In Spain, the album version is exactly the same of the episode version (not additional lyrics added) Errors * The moment Candace says "Conditionally", both ends of her hair are on one side. * Stacy's collar changes between tan and purple several times. * The Phineas and Ferb dolls Candace sets her foot down on disappear in the next scene. * Jenny's gloves vanish when she folds her arms. * Stacy's skin is an unusually dark tone during the opening of the song. * During the ending of the song, Stacy and Jenny swap eye colors. Continuity * The "Games" Section shown in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" appear for a brief moment. * This is the second full song in which Candace sings about busting Phineas and Ferb. The first was Busted. Allusions * The clothing and hairstyle worn by the girls is reminiscent of that worn by groups like The Supremes during the 1950s and 60s. * The song's melody is simiilar to "Please, Mr. Postman", the 1961 debut smash hit by the Marvellettes. * The repeated chorus "Down, down, down" may be a nod to the 1964 hit "Leader of the Pack " by the Shangri-La's. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13163430 References See also *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs *''Mom Look'' Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by Jenny Brown